


We Were

by altherf (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Blood of Olympus, pre-Trials of Apollo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altherf
Summary: Mereka sama-sama pernah mengalami hal buruk, tapi setidaknya itu telah berlalu.





	We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes of Olympus adalah milik Rick Riordan. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> Memakai sudut pandang Calypso, latarnya setelah Blood of Olympus dan sebelum Trials of Apollo.

Kehidupan Calypso memang tak dibuat mudah sejak awal.

Ia dijatuhi kutukan karena membela ayahnya pada perang titan pertama. Apa salahnya membela anggota keluarga pada saat terjadi sesuatu? Calypso tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

Pada awalnya ia berpikir diasingkan di satu pulau sebagai hukuman itu cukup wajar. Dan ia takkan mengira bahwa hukumannya itu benar-benar menyiksa.

Bayangkan; seorang pahlawan datang ke pulau tempatmu diasingkan. Ia membuatmu jatuh cinta. Ia membuatmu tergila-gila.

Namun kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatnya bertahan di pulaumu. Bertahan selamanya, untuk menemani keabadian hukumanmu.

Suatu hari ia pasti akan pergi. Dan takkan pernah menemukan pulaumu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Artinya sudah jelas; kau hanya bisa jatuh cinta satu kali kepadanya tanpa mendapat balasan.

Calypso telah mengalami hal itu berkali-kali.

Orang yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta dan patah hati adalah Odysseus. Walau ia tak mendapatkan cinta yang sepenuhnya dari lelaki itu, tak apalah. Asal ia berhasil menahannya di pulau yang indah itu selama mungkin.

Dan ia memang berhasil menahannya sampai beberapa tahun, namun para dewa memintanya untuk melepaskan lelaki itu.

Calypso pun melepasnya dengan hati yang hancur lebur. Ia berterima kasih pada para Moirae atas akhir kisah cintanya yang manis itu.

Kemudian lelaki lain datang. Ia adalah seorang kapten dari Inggris, Sir Francis Drake. Namun tak lama setelah Calypso jatuh cinta kepadanya, ia harus pergi. Sebelum membalas cinta Calypso.

Tak cukup sampai di situ. Beratus-ratus tahun setelahnya, datanglah lelaki lainnya. Ia adalah seorang pahlawanPercy Jackson.

Calypso pun jatuh hati. Tapi fakta kembali menghancurkan hati gadis itu. Percy telah menambatkan hatinya kepada perempuan lain—seperti dua lelaki terdahulu. Kemudian, nasib perang besar yang akan segera tercetus juga berada di tangannya. Sudah jelas bahwa dunia bergantung padanya.

Artinya, Calypso harus segera melepaskan Percy. Karena jika tidak, maka dunia akan hancur. Pulau Calypso cepat atau lambat pasti akan terkena imbasnya juga.

Maka gadis itu meneguhkan hati untuk melepaskannya. Tak hanya cinta, tapi juga melepaskan harapannya. Namun ia yakin, pilihannya kali ini takkan membuatnya menyesal di hari-hari yang akan datang—karena Percy berjanji akan membahas soal kebebasan Calypso kepada para dewa.

Tetapi sejauh ini, kelihatannya nasib yang lebih buruk dimiliki oleh lelaki yang sedang mengemudikan naga yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang menjanjikan.

Lelaki itu adalah Leo Valdez. Seorang pahlawan lain yang datang ke Ogygia tak lama setelah kepergian percy. Lelaki yang mewujudkan janji Percy: kebebasan.

Ia benar-benar berbeda dengan Percy yang menurut Calypso manis. Lelaki berkuping lancip itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia merusak meja makannya. Ia sukses membawa permusuhan. Dan merusak harinya yang tenang dengan bunyi-bunyian khas pertukangan.

Alhasil hal itu membuat calypso berpikir para dewa tengah berkonspirasi untuk mengerjainya. Dan ia pun bertekad untuk membuat Leo pergi secepatnya.

Gadis itu memberikan Leo pakaian. Memasakkannya makanan. Sampai membantu Leo merakit benda ajaib yang bisa melihat keadaan di tempat lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Calypso mulai merasa tertarik dengan lelaki ceking itu. Ia memang konyol. Tapi dia jenius, bisa merakit apapun. Ia juga bisa membuat orang-orang tertawa dengan selera humor tololnya. Itu membuat Calypso menyadari perbedaan lelaki yang satu ini dengan lelaki lain yang pernah datang ke pulaunya.

Leo tak perlu menjadi gagah atau tampan. Ia cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri, yang konyol tapi jenius, untuk berhasil membuat Calypso sadar bahwa gadis itu memang jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Bukti nyatanya adalah tak lama setelah itu, sebuah rakit muncul untuk membawa Leo kembali ke dunianya.  
Lagi-lagi, akhirnya Calypso harus merasa patah hati. Walau akhirnya, tanpa ia duga, Leo benar-benar kembali ke Ogygia. Membawanya pergi dari pulau kutukannya itu.

Dan belakangan, Calypso tahu.

Sebelum Leo sebahagia yang bisa ia lihat saat ini, Leo memiliki masa lalu yang lebih menyedihkan daripada Calypso.

Di masa lalunya, ia pernah diasuh oleh seorang perempuan tua yang sering menyuruhnya melakukan berbagai hal ekstremselanjutnya ia tersadar bahwa orang itu adalah seorang dewi yang menyamar. Kemudian, orang yang begitu berharga baginya, tewas dalam kebakaran yang secara tak langsung dipicu oleh Gaea yang tahu tentang masa depannya. Setelah itu, ia hidup seperti kucing jalanan. Iadiperlakukan dengan buruk oleh orang di sekitarnya, membuatnya terus kabur dari satu rumah penampungan ke yang lainnya.

Tak cukup sampai di situ para Moirae mengusutkan benang takdir Leo.

Setelah ia beranjak dewasa, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang dewa. Pasti perasaannya kacau balau ketika tahu tentang hal itu. Ia pun dihadapkan dengan perjalanan yang menantang mautnya, untuk menggenapi takdir dalam ramalannya. Petualangan itu benar-benar penuh cobaan dan dipuncaki oleh hal terburuk sepanjang hidupnya; kebangkitan Gaea yang pernah meneror masa kecilnya untuk meratakan bumi.

Setelah dipikir ulang, masa lalu itu lebih pahit daripada Calypso yang terus-terusan mengalami patah hati. Masa lalu Leo lebih dari sekadar patah hati.

Calypso memandangi punggung Leo. Lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan tali kemudi Festus dan mengajak sang naga perunggu bicara tentang sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar Calypso dengan jelas.

Badan Leo kecil dibandingkan dengan lelaki lain yang pernah ia temui. Lelaki itu kurus, sepertinya jarang sekali melatih otot-ototnya.

Tapi lelaki itu bisa menanggung berbagai beban berat yang dibebankan pada dirinya di masa lalu, dan yang paling berat adalah saat dimana ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatan dunia.

Dan sekarang Leo dibebani tugas baru: menjamin keselamatan seorang gadis mantan penyihir abadi yang ia selamatkan dari kutukannya.

Calypso pun merasa bersalah. Ia telah membebani Leo lagi. Tapi sepertinya Leo tak merasa keberatan. Namun Leo adalah seorang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya—kecuali cinta. Leo tak begitu bisa menutupinya dari Calypso.

Ketika gadis itu tersesat jauh dalam pikirannya, Leo membuyarkannya dengan teriakan—semata-mata untuk melawan deru angin yang berusaha menelan suaranya.  
"Rapatkan jaketmu, Manis!" seru Leo. "Kita akan menemui beberapa ventus liar!"

Alih-alih mengikuti perintah Leo, Calypso melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang lelaki itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik pundak Leo tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"O-ow. Kubilang rapatkan saja jaketmu—" kata Leo, nada suaranya sedikit kaget. Mungkin takkan menyangka Calypso memeluknya dari belakang. "—tapi, tak apalah! Selama kau nyaman-nyaman saja dan takkan terjatuh!"

Calypso tersenyum kecil di balik pundak Leo sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan tenaga sekaligus semangat Leo dalam mengendalikan Festus melawan deru angin.

Ia dan Leo memang sama-sama mengawali kehidupan dengan jalan yang tidak membahagiakan. Mereka sama-sama pernah mengalami banyak hal buruk dan membuat mereka terpuruk. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu. Dan kalau saja mereka tak mengalami salah satu dari hal itu, mungkin saja mereka tak pernah bertemu. Mungkin Leo masih hidup seperti kucing liar tanpa dipertemukan dengan Perkemahan Blasteran dan Calypso tetap terjebak dalam kutukannya di Ogygia.

Mereka sama-sama yakin bahwa masih ada hal buruk lainnya di masa depan, menunggu mereka untuk menemuinya. Tapi Calypso tak begitu peduli. Nampaknya begitu pula bagi Leo. Karena kini mereka telah memiliki satu sama lain—yang sama-sama ditempa masa lalu yang buruk untuk bertemu satu sama lain dan memulai sesuatu yang baru bersama.


End file.
